Sleepover at Different Places
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Helga and Phoebe get together inside Helga's house for a small sleepover amongst themselves as they decide to have fun... all the while, Rhonda and Nadine get together at Rhonda's place for their own sleepover, intending to have fun! But when each catch wind of the other sleepover, will it be an all-out girl war?
1. Sleepover Invites

Here's another brand new Hey Arnold story, it's a little bit in the works right now, but once you read the prologue, you'll basically understand the premise! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another day in Hillwood City, and PS 118's bell had just rung as school was finally out.

Helga and Phoebe were walking out in excitement as they joined up at their lockers.

"Heh, I'm feeling pretty pumped today!" Helga laughed.

"I'm sure you are, Helga." Phoebe sighed.

"I know I am!" Helga laughed. "For you see, my mom and dad are currently out on a date, and they're leaving me home alone tonight!"

"Your mom and dad, out on a date?" Phoebe asked in surprise. "That's... very rare, even for them."

"I know, I know, I was pretty shocked, maybe they found a new spark in their life, I'm not quite sure." Helga rolled her eyes. "But... I have the house to myself and I am not going to have an opportunity wasted!"

"What did you have in mind?" Phoebe asked as Helga picked up her things.

"Well... that's where I need your help." Helga chuckled nervously.

"What is it?" Phoebe sighed.

* * *

Around the same time, Rhonda and Nadine were going out to their lockers as Rhonda was putting her books away.

"So cool, so awesome! I'm feeling, all relaxed now!" Rhonda hummed to herself.

"You seem pretty excited." Nadine pointed out as she was opening her locker and putting things away.

"I am! See, mom and dad are leaving for a date tonight, and... get this... I have the mansion to myself!" Rhonda said in excitement.

"That's pretty great." Nadine smiled. "You have the best times in your mansion... as long as you don't go wild with your parties you plan..."

"Oh please, Nadine, like I really go wild with my own parties." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just relaxing on my own."

"Really? No servants to cater to your whim?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"My parents gave them the night off." Rhonda smiled.

"ALL of them?" Nadine said in surprise.

Rhonda paused... and groaned. "I guess this is where I need your help, Nadine..."

"What is it?" Nadine asked.

* * *

"See, since my parents are out on the town, I'm going to be by myself." Helga explained.

* * *

"And being by myself, I'll probably get a little bored." Rhonda told Nadine.

* * *

"Oh sure, I can probably relieve my boredom... but even now and again, I have to have someone to talk to..." Helga started.

"Helga..." Phoebe looked up.

* * *

"Rhonda..." Nadine looked up as they started to walk off. "Are you..."

* * *

"...asking me to..." Phoebe started as Nadine and Rhonda walked right by them.

"...spend the night?" Nadine and Phoebe asked at the same time, though unknown to one another.

"When you put it like that..." Helga and Rhonda said at the same time, both unknown to each other as Rhonda and Nadine turned the corner.

* * *

"...yeah, I really just don't want to be alone tonight. And besides, my parents like you!" Rhonda smiled.

* * *

"I'm sure they'll be fine with you spending a night. Besides, they barely notice a thing anyway." Helga smirked.

Phoebe smiled. "It has been quite a while since we had a sleepover together."

* * *

"Sure, Rhonda. I'll come!" Nadine smiled.

"Great!" Rhonda smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

"We're going to have the best night of our lives!" Helga smiled as she and Phoebe high-fived each other.

"I'll go home and get a small bag ready then!" Phoebe smiled. "Just imagine it, huh? A sleepover between the two of us... it'll be just like that friend get-together I always wanted!"

Helga sighed as she and Phoebe started to walk out the door. This was going to be a great sleepover...

* * *

"I'll bring a few things over to keep entertained!" Nadine smiled. "You just wait and see, Rhonda! This sleepover is going to be like those friend get-togethers we have all the time!"

Rhonda smiled as she patted her own hair and smirked as she looked up at the sky, Nadine going up to the bus. This was going to be a great sleepover...

* * *

And that is it for the first chapter! I'm going to attempt to write two stories within this one, both having the same plot! Hope you all enjoy this as the story goes on! More is coming along the way! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Helga and Rhonda Prepare

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After going both ways, Helga was walking along the streets to get back home.

"This is so exciting!" Helga smiled. "Parents out, I have a relaxing time at home… and I have my best friend with me to relax…"

* * *

With Rhonda, she was walking inside her home as she was laying down on her bed.

"This is going to be fun!" Rhonda smiled. "Just me and my best friend, relaxing, having fun, doing the things we do…"

* * *

"It's practically a dream come true!" Helga and Rhonda unknowingly both said at the same time in different places. They both then went into a thinking state. "But how to suit things in my friend's needs…"

* * *

Helga then stopped as she noticed a nearby store, called 'School Work and Numbers'.

Helga smiled. "Since Phoebe is known to be really smart… maybe I can get a couple of calculator-like figurines or something!"

* * *

With Rhonda, she looked out her window to see a couple of grasshoppers hopping around.

Rhonda shuddered a bit as she said, "Well… if I want to cater this sleepover to Nadine's whim… I may have to think like her… and she is most definitely a bug catcher! Maybe I can get a few bugs to settle in the ambiance."

Rhonda then dug around under her bed until she pulled out a butterfly net. "Good thing Nadine gave me this for special occasion."

Rhonda gave a good smirk as she held her butterfly net firm. "Let's go catch some bugs!"

* * *

Back with Helga, Helga was looking around the calculator section as she looked at a few models. "Hmmm… these look pretty good… but the question is, how much are they?"

Helga looked at the price tag on one of the models, and her hair sprung up in shock. "Yeesh, that's expensive! I need to find something for five bucks!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rhonda, she was searching around for bugs as she groaned. "Ew, gross, gross, gross…"

Rhonda then spotted a nice, fat grasshopper as she caught one in her net. Rhonda sighed as she put the bug in a jar and sealed it in with air holes. "One down…"

* * *

Helga paused as she looked between two calculators... then nodded as she put both calculators in her basket. "This one is definitely Phoebe-esque."

Helga then went up to the counter as she put the two calculators on the counter. The man at the register rang them up. "Five dollars please."

Helga nodded as she gave up her five bucks and the man made the purchase. Helga then took the receipt and the bag as she decided to walk off.

"Criminy, why did I have to go for the cheap calculators?" Helga muttered.

* * *

"Hold still!" Rhonda frowned as she tried to pounce on another grasshopper... only for her to accidentally fall into a puddle.

The grasshopper gave a chirp as it hopped off.

Rhonda groaned. "Why did I have to go for grasshoppers... are all the butterflies not available at my house?"

Rhonda's eyes widened as she saw one small butterfly. Carefully, she treaded over to the butterfly and got it in her net.

"Sweet!" Rhonda smiled as she put the butterfly in the jar with the grasshopper she caught.

* * *

Helga sighed. "Oh well, I guess if it's for my sleepover... then I guess I can count it as a good venture."

Helga then noted that she was getting close to her house.

* * *

"SUCCESS!" Helga and Rhonda both said at the same time as they went into their respective homes.

* * *

"Now that I got something... next, I need the entertainment... because I can't just leave Phoebe as bored as heck." Helga said as she put the bag down. Helga then noted the note.

"Dear Olga..." Helga rolled her eyes. "It's Helga, Bob. Honestly, how has he not memorized my name by now? I know my sister's name sounds like my own, but God..."

Helga continued reading the note. "Your mother and I went out for a date, I don't know when we'll be back. Money's on the table if you want to order out. No wild parties."

Helga rolled her eyes as she threw the note. "Like I throw any of those..."

* * *

Rhonda sighed as she put the butterfly and grasshopper on the table as Rhonda gave a smile. "There! That should up the ambiance for my spider haired friend!"

Rhonda paused as she pulled out a list. "Let's see... perfect subjects to talk about... my vacations? Nah, Nadine heard those a million times. My new shoes? Nah, I save those for school."

Rhonda started looking down the list. "How crazy Curly is? Always a talked about subject, but maybe later."

* * *

Helga sighed as she sat down. "What type of stupid conversation should I bring up?"

* * *

Rhonda and Helga pondered this... as they snapped their fingers at the same time. "Boys!"

* * *

"I know Nadine has a huge crush on that Wittenberg kid... if I can get her to talk about him, then we'll have a lot to go from there!" Rhonda smiled.

* * *

"Since Phoebe's crush on Gerald is so obvious that it's not even funny, I think I can try to exploit it a little." Helga smirked. "Of course, that means I may have to talk about my thing on Arnold... well, I know Phoebe's code word for her crush is 'Chocolate Cake'... so... maybe we can talk about what other code words we use for the other students!"

* * *

"Of course, I'll have to talk about my slight crush on Curly... not that he's bad, but I'm a little emotionally torn." Rhonda paused. "Hmmm... maybe we can talk about from there who the other girls have a crush on! That would be a fun conversation!"

* * *

"Yeah!" Helga and Rhonda snapped their fingers at the same time, unknowingly to each other.

* * *

"Now... food, food, food..." Helga paused as she looked at the money on the table.

* * *

"Now to order out!" Rhonda smiled as she was filing through the menus. "Let me see... Nadine's a bit of a vegetarian... so am I... guess we can settle for vegetarian pizza..."

* * *

"Hope Phoebe likes pepperoni and mushrooms." Helga said, picking up the phone as she dialed a number. She waited for the phone to pick up until she heard an answer. "Hello, Big Don's? One large pepperoni and mushroom pizza please, under Pataki. Yes, here's my address..."

* * *

"There we go..." Rhonda said as she dialed the number on her phone and paused, waiting until she heard someone pick up the phone. "Is this Big Don's? Yeah, I like to order a large vegetarian pizza, under the name Lloyd. For delivery, please. My address? Here it is...

After a few minutes, Rhonda hung up the phone as she sighed. "No doubt about it..."

* * *

"I think I'm pretty much set for tonight..." Helga smiled. "I'm sure Phoebe will come soon..."

* * *

"Nadine is going to so enjoy this moment!" Rhonda said in glee as she looked at the clock. Only a half hour left to go...

* * *

And that's the second chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
